Hawthorn and Witch Hazel
by Jax Malcolm
Summary: A simple wish changes the life of an unlucky youth forever. But he's not the only one feeling the consequences. On hiatus until further notice.
1. Desires

Inspired by: I can't honestly remember.  
Dedicated to: Everyone who's tired of me doing fanfics about Bill... because I'm about to spite you.  
Warnings: Rated for light violence (if you can consider nearly killing off a character due to blood loss "light violence"). May go up later if I decide to add in colorful language. And, oh yes. Someone of questionable orientation will be included later. Don't flame me if you don't like bisexuals. Chances are not many people will like YOU if you do that.  
  
You might as well also be warned about ironic/sarcastic humor later on as well as a few pretty bad jokes. But that's just because that's the way that I am.  
Notes: Flames accepted. I use them to make s'mores.  
  
Also, along with responses to reviews (if I think you're special enough), I'll give you a little tidbit, or a random useless fact that has to do with the story. There's none this chapter because, well, the story didn't get started, you impatient FFNet mouse. There will be two in the second chapter to make up for this, however.  
  
------------  
  
[Chapter One: Desires]  
  
A blonde stood in the check-out line of the busy supermarket, just behind her red-headed boyfriend. It would have been an ordinary day had it not have been for the only news broadcast that the girl had ever really listened to. (It cut into her soap operas anyways.)  
  
"I heard the Cygnid Shower's going to occur tonight," she blurted out as her blue eyes glanced at the tabloids.  
  
The boyfriend made no response. He merely pulled a loaf of bread out of the basket he carried and plopped it on the counter. He could have cared less about whatever his girlfriend was talking about that time.  
  
"It's this meteor shower that comes every four years," the blonde explained. "It's supposed to be _really_ special."  
  
"Really? Why's that?" the boyfriend muttered with faint interest.  
  
She grinned. "Because they say that if you make a wish during the shower, and it stops right after that, then a legendary Pokémon is listening and will grant your wish."  
  
The boyfriend merely held back a laugh. His only wish was to find a smarter girlfriend.  
  
---  
  
The afternoon came and went quickly. It seemed like such an insignificant conversation about a fairy tale, but Bill couldn't get it out of his mind, even hours after he overheard it. He couldn't put his finger on what made it special, either. It was just a silly story, probably told to children to entertain them. It was like stories of the Tooth Fairy or Santa Claus. Something magical added to something ordinary. It was nothing more than a special thing children believed would happen in the middle of the night, though everyone knew that there was nothing there but a meteor shower or a mother replacing a tooth with a dollar or parents placing presents under a Christmas tree.  
  
Bill pursed his lips and put his hands between the golden sands of the beach and his dark, curly hair. His brown eyes fixed themselves on a star directly above him. The waves of the sea crashed onto shore and crept inland, threatening to soak his bare feet if he didn't move.  
  
If the tale about the meteor shower was just a child's story... then why was he out there?  
  
All he knew was that he was compelled to lay out there and wait for the shower. He couldn't bring himself to go back inside. It was as if someone wanted him there, and he obeyed.  
  
In any case, it was peaceful to him. He could feel every part of him relax as the sound of the ocean soothed him and the appearance of the night sky attempted to lull him to sleep. His eyelids began to droop. Weariness invaded his body. He couldn't tell what hour of the night it was, but it must have been late. With a deep sigh, he completely closed his eyes for what seemed like a mere moment.  
  
He breathed in slowly and deeply, allowing the cold, maritime air to flow into his lungs. Gradually, he breathed out, calming his mind until one thing ran through it, the thought that life was good. Contentment filled him as he began to submit to the fathomless depths of sleep.  
  
Suddenly, a jolt ran through his body. It was the sort of thing that one feels when they're dreaming about falling, only to wake up feeling as if they fell the last few inches into their body. Slowly, he opened his eyes again to a breathtaking sight.  
  
The sky streaked with white. Gradually, he sat up and watched it in awe. It was indeed a beautiful sight, and there was no denying that. Each streak crossed the stars and tinted the sky a strange, purple-blue color (rather than the usual color of a void). Each meteor sparked in the atmosphere, gaining a faint, red aura. It seemed so striking, yet there was no doubt that one of those could be dangerous. The sky was alive with excitement.  
  
In his mind, Bill went over what the girl said. Would it be silly to make a simple wish? With a sheepish grin, he gazed up at the heavens, waiting for the show to near its end.  
  
_There's only one thing I could possibly wish for,_ he thought. _I like the way my life is right now. I don't need anything in particular. On the other hand... I wish I could understand Pokémon a bit better. I wish I could comprehend the way they think and feel. That's all, really._  
  
A few moments passed before the meteor shower died down. Bill leaned back, resting himself on his elbows as he stared at the night sky. He wondered briefly if it had worked -- if a legendary Pokémon _was_ listening to him just then. At last, he started chuckling and allowed himself to lay completely on the sands. Of _course_ it didn't work. No wish ever came true just by wishing on a few falling stars.  
  
A small meteor appeared in the sky, tailing its friends. Bill watched it with mild interest, seeing it as nothing that special...  
  
...Until it came to a stop in the middle of the sky. Suddenly, it emitted a bright, white light, bright enough to light up the sky as if it was exactly noon. Bill sat up abruptly, mouth opened slightly in surprise. The object descended at an angle, growing nearer and nearer to him until it sat on a low point near the ocean. It was still much too far away for him to tell what it was, but he could feel its warmth and hear its breath as if it was close.  
  
He tried to speak, but his voice was absent. The only movement he could make was to widen his eyes in wonder and unexplained terror. His thoughts were panicked and jumbled, but the one thought that he could grasp was that this had to have been the legendary Pokémon the girl spoke about.  
  
All of a sudden, he felt a great pressure push down on his shoulders. It was as if a pair of unseen hands wanted to pin him to the sands. Caught off-guard, Bill had no time to resist before his back was slammed down onto the earth. He couldn't speak, and his body refused to respond to the commands he screamed in his head. Before, something told him that there was something wrong here. Now he _knew_.  
  
A soft voice entered his head. His ears couldn't hear it, but his mind could. It was smack in the middle of the turbulent pool of thoughts sloshing around his brain. It wasn't his, but part of him welcomed it. The other parts of him, however, were trying to summon the energy to scream and force it out, but not even his voice responded to him. Another spectral hand clamped over his throat, keeping his voice from making any more than weak groans. Whatever it was demanded to have him listen to it, but he refused.  
  
Suddenly, his vision turned completely white for a few precious seconds. White hot pain slammed into his head, as if something else altogether collided with it and entered him.  
  
_What do you want?_ he asked in his thoughts. _What do you want from me? Why are you doing this?_  
  
There was a silence before the point of light in the distance brightened. The thing withdrew from Bill's mind and slammed into it again, as if trying to break something down. He wanted to cry out and to send a vocal message into the night. But the hand wouldn't let him go; it wouldn't let him speak. He was reduced to screaming the words in his head.  
  
_Stop! Please!_ he begged. _What are you doing!? Why are you doing this!?_  
  
At last, the whispering stopped. The hands binding him to the ground and in silence loosened. Bill could do no more than gasp for breath as he continued to focus his blurred vision on the light. Finally, the voice -- the childlike voice in his head -- responded to his every question.  
  
You wanted me to, it said.  
  
Then, there was nothing. The thing waited for Bill to respond, but he couldn't find the strength to speak. He was exhausted from the lack of sleep, and the attacks on his mind weren't any help. Yet it dawned on him that whatever was doing this could hear his thoughts. Perhaps, then, that could serve as his form of communication. He closed his eyes and let his head drop back on the sand. For a long while, he remained there, chest heaving for breath.  
  
Finally, he made his attempt to answer.  
  
_I don't,_ he responded. _When did I ask you to attack me like this?_  
  
The voice giggled before replying, Who said this was an attack?  
  
Bill winced as he thought flatly, _It hurts._  
  
The thing hesitated. In this break of sound, Bill tried to move. Not a single part of him complied.  
  
_What are you?_ Bill asked.  
  
You're very much the bold one, the being observed. Not many beings I come across dare to ask me _that_. On the other hand, not many beings realize much past my blessings. In any case, to answer your question, I'm just a cosmic force, like all beings in the universe. You could call me a Pokémon if you wish. You earth creatures always seem to call beings more powerful than you Pokémon anyways.  
  
Bill attempted to sit up. He could feel his muscles tense to get ready for that simple action, but nothing else moved. Frustration filled his mind.  
  
_What have you done?_ he demanded fiercely.  
  
He felt something rest on his chest. It was soft and warm, but after what happened just moments before, he could barely trust it.  
  
Calm yourself, human, the voice cooed. I'm merely preparing you.  
  
_For what!?_ Bill snapped. _What could possibly require this!?_  
  
As if in response, the being brightened a bit more, applying all of its energies to launch an attack at full blast. All Bill could see was light as he felt something slam into his mind, consume it, and enter it. He felt as if he was being ripped apart from the inside out as the unseen hands pressed him into the sands and gripped his throat. He would have screamed bloody murder if he would have been allowed, but the hands prevented him from doing it. All he could do was emit strangled squeaks as his eyes nearly rolled back into his head. And not long later, the light stopped, and the being released him. He was left numb and barely conscious.  
  
He was sorry he asked.  
  
You're ready, the being murmured into him. Brace yourself, human. What you're about to go through isn't exactly painless.  
  
_Wait,_ Bill thought faintly. _At least tell me... Why?_  
  
The thing sighed. I told you. You wished for this.  
  
Bill was about to object when a sudden surge of pain rushed through him. The hands were too late. This allowed him a few precious seconds to let loose _exactly_ what he felt. His voice pierced the nighttime silence, filling it with a shortened prayer to all things holy. At last, the hands restored the peace, covering his mouth and pinning him down. He was reduced to muffled sobs and weak squirms.  
  
He had no idea what was happening to him, but he knew it wasn't right. He felt and heard his bones crack and rearrange under his skin, pulling his muscles and skin painfully with them. He felt the fragments of his skeleton shift and fuse together in places where they certainly weren't before. It almost felt like his limbs were being pushed towards his chest. A prickling sensation ran all over his skin, and within moments, he felt hotter than usual.  
  
The changes spread to his abdomen, as he felt everything inside him morph into something smaller. He wanted to throw up, yet another of the being's hands passed into him, holding down the bile that tried to climb up his esophagus. All he knew was _pain_ as everything moved up, imploding in on his heart. Everything about him became smaller. He knew this as the clothing that normally fit him perfectly covered him like a loose bed sheet on a child.  
  
At last, the hands released him, though he knew the transformation was _far_ from over. Squirming, he finally ripped open the top buttons of his shirt to allow his head to move out of the collar. He curled up on his side, partially covered in the white cloth as he studied his hands in horror. His fingers, stubby from the changes, were disappearing quickly into nothing but a slim, white arm.  
  
_Stop this! Please!_ he pleaded.  
  
The being did nothing but float far from the scene. Bill was helpless. He couldn't stop it _now_ if he wanted to. He refused to peek under the shirt, but he knew that something was happening there as well... And it wasn't just the fact that his legs became stubby (with what he could have sworn used to be flaps of skin trailing from where his feet used to be). He twisted and attempted to shriek in sheer agony, but the conversion had seized his throat and head. He felt his vocal cords stretch (though it was to fit a throat smaller than his former one) as he gritted his teeth. Loud popping noises resounded in his ears as the cartilage reshaped to form small lumps on the sides of his pale head. He closed his eyes as his nose pushed in, cartilage almost melting to the point where his nose was nothing but a lump and a pair of nostrils. Even his hair straightened and stiffened, forming a sort of helmet that shielded most of his head from the rest of the world. To finish things off, two thin, red horns forced their way through his new "helmet," rising into small crests on the back of his head and on the front.  
  
Suddenly, a ringing was left in his ears, echoing inside his head. He was left panting and barely conscious. He attempted to mumble something, but all he could get across his thinned lips was a faint, "Ra."  
  
Finished, the voice muttered. Allow me to help you one more time.  
  
A warmth washed over Bill's new form. He felt almost as if he was being caressed by someone's gentle hands. Automatically, the ringing stopped, and his pain was relieved. Yet he was still tired, and most of his energy loss was due to the shape shifting process.  
  
He couldn't quite see, but he knew that a light was fading. The being was leaving him on the beach.  
  
_Wait,_ he thought, reaching out to it. _Don't go. Don't leave me here..._  
  
There was a pause. Bill was sure the creature had left, but then, it proved him wrong.  
  
There's nothing more I can do for you, it replied. I granted your wish. I healed your body. Now the rest is up to you. What are you going to do with your blessing?  
  
Bill closed his eyes, but it didn't make much of a difference.  
  
_But... What am I?_ he inquired.  
  
This time, there was no response.  
  
---  
  
The warm sun cast its rays onto the sandy shore. Krabby scuttled about the sand, digging about for a new hiding place after their old ones disappeared under the waves. Tentacool washed onto the beach and began their slow, excruciating death by drying out under the cruel sun.  
  
A single Krabby scurried from its group, closer and closer to a lump of white a few feet away. All she found was a small Pokémon, wrapped in a human's shirt. The Krabby leaned in to examine the thing in curiosity. Never, in all her years living on that Kantoian shore, had she seen something like this.  
  
"Koh? Kokie?" she croaked.  
  
The bundle twitched, but didn't move. At this, the Krabby used one of her red claws to prod the bundle. This time, it squirmed, but it did nothing more.  
  
"Kokie," she muttered, prodding the bundle harder.  
  
The creature tangled in the shirt groaned and curled up a bit more.  
  
{Not now,} he mumbled. {Leave me alone.}  
  
The crab Pokémon fixed her face up in what was the equivalent of a frown to her species. Rather put off by the rudeness of the bundle, the Krabby scuttled away to do the sort of thing a wild, female Krabby was expected to do.  
  
Meanwhile, Bill opened his eyes at last, finding his world tinted green. He turned over, pulled the cloth of his shirt tighter around his body, and shut his eyes tightly. He figured all of this was a strange dream he just had to sleep through.  
  
Moments passed before his stomach began to growl. He groaned and opened his eyes, trying to remember what he was doing there in the first place. When it finally dawned on him, he sat up like a bolt of lightning with eyes wide with fear. He looked down at himself and groaned, finding merely his new form.  
  
{I'd like to wake up soon, if nobody minds,} he murmured to no one in particular.  
  
He stopped. Something clicked in his brain. Yet another thing wasn't right.  
  
{M-my voice!} he exclaimed, allowing his ears to register the real sounds. {What... what happened to it!?}  
  
Indeed his voice _had_ changed but so did his speech patterns. Desperately, he tried to shape his mouth to form different words, but each attempt failed. No matter how hard he tried, all he wound up saying was "Ra" and "Ralts." He drew in a shuddering gasp at the realization.  
  
{I can't say anything else,} he growled to himself. {I have no hands. I'm stuck in a different body, and without a method of communication, my chances of getting help from a human is slim...!}  
  
{News flash, buddy!} a voice snapped at him from behind.  
  
Bill looked back to see only a Shellder, half sticking out of the sand. Apparently, he had been laying on it all night, and it was far from happy about that.  
  
Its tongue rolled out of its shell as it continued. {No one cares. Get off or else!}  
  
Startled, Bill scrambled to get away (but not before ripping his shirt a bit more). The Shellder shook off the sand on top of it and hopped over Bill's old clothing, heading for the ocean.  
  
It finally dawned on Bill that there was something special to that exchange.  
  
{I understood that,} he whispered. {I can understand what Pokémon are saying... That means... _I'm_ a Pokémon! Oh, for god's sake! That thing took me literally!}  
  
He pushed his small arms between his helmet and his temples. With this, he began to rub his head as he took in this information.  
  
{I'm a Pokémon,} he repeated. {Judging by what I'm saying, a Ralts. Alright. That I know. But what do I know about Ralts? They're from Hoenn. Very rare... Barely allow themselves to be seen... Can feel others' emotions... Oh...!} He shook his head vigorously. {None of this is helping! Alright. Alright. Just calm down.}  
  
He shut his eyes tightly and shook his head again. Slowly, he let his arms drop to his sides as he looked around. The world seemed impossibly larger... and oddly green. He let loose a sigh.  
  
{I'm a Pokémon I know too little about,} he stated. {That's great. How do I change back?}  
  
Suddenly, his stomach interrupted his train of thought again. It growled, demanding only one thing. Bill wrapped his arms around his midsection and bent over slightly, gazing around for something to help him.  
  
{What do Ralts eat?} he asked no one in particular. {I wish I could have gotten a chance to study Hoenn Pokémon more extensively.}  
  
He glanced up at his lighthouse's beacon. He had turned it on before leaving for the beach the night before, but now it was still and dark. His face lit up at this. His cook must have turned off the beacon, thinking he had slept in. Surely _she_ could help him (in more ways than one).  
  
With this thought in mind, Bill stood up and took the first step to run... only to trip over the flaps of skin on his feet. He looked behind him, studying his legs carefully.  
  
{No wonder Ralts are rare,} he mumbled with a frown. {They're easy targets for predators...}  
  
With a sigh, he stood up and tried again slowly. He put one leg in front of the other, being careful to avoid the flap of skin on the opposite leg as he moved forward. Once he gained enough confidence, he began to break out into an awkward jog, holding his arms out to his sides to balance himself.  
  
It took him quite awhile to walk the length of the beach and ascend the cliff to his lighthouse. By that time, the sun was perched high in the sky, and his stomach bit the inside of him. He bent over, shoving an arm against his stomach as he rapped on the wooden door. Barely a sound came from this. Somewhat startled by this, he tried again, pounding as hard as he could against the door. Again, all it produced was a muffled knock, barely loud enough to hear.  
  
Bill glanced up at the doorbell. When he installed it, it seemed a bit too low. Now it seemed impossibly high. There was no way he could physically ring it, even if he jumped.  
  
Then, a thought crossed his mind. He remembered reading reports about Hoenn Pokémon, and from this, he had learned that Ralts were Psychic types. Could their mind powers include telekinesis?  
  
He stepped back, aligning himself with the doorbell. He figured that it couldn't hurt to try, though he wasn't exactly sure how to use psychic powers in the first place. His gaze was fixed on the red button, and all his energies were focused on visualizing pushing it. He held out his stubby arms as if it would help. His face was fixed in an expression of determination.  
  
Ten minutes passed, and nothing happened. Was he doing something wrong?  
  
_What do I do now?_ he thought. _Maybe..._  
  
He turned around and looked back down the point, straight into the woods. A shiver ran down his spine at the thoughts that were coupled with this action.  
  
_Maybe I could ask a Pokémon,_ he suggested.  
  
With a deep breath, he cautiously made his way back down.  
  
---  
  
As soon as Bill entered the forest, he knew that this wasn't a good idea. A bad feeling about it all crept into him, and a cold lump of fear settled in the bottom of his stomach. He wondered briefly if the Ralts' ability to sense others' emotions was finally kicking in. At last, he shook it off as paranoia and pressed on.  
  
Again, his stomach alerted him to the fact that he hadn't eaten since the afternoon before. His eyes scanned the forest around him, trying to locate something edible.  
  
That's when he saw it. Just to the left of the path he was walking along. It was a tree full of ripe, pink Pecha Berries, sweet and plump. Mouth watering, he crept closer to the short tree and gazed into its branches. He knew that if he jumped high enough, he would be able to reach one dangling from its lower branches. With a quick glance to see if anyone was around, he took a deep breath and prepared to jump.  
  
Quickly, he sprang into the air, arms outstretched. He managed to place his hands on the berry he was targeting, but not for long. He swung in an attempt to rip the berry from its stem, but instead, he slipped and flew off on an angle. Luckily for him, he fell on his back on top of something soft and warm.  
  
That is, something soft and warm that cried out in pain and wriggled out from beneath him. Bill quickly stood up to see what he had landed on, only to come face-to-face with a rather unhappy Rattata.  
  
{I-I'm very sorry about that,} Bill stammered, backing away slowly.  
  
The Rattata wasn't interested in this. She merely made its advances before lifting her head and letting out a piercing cry. Shivers went down Bill's spine. He recognized this call, and he didn't like it. It was a call for help.  
  
In response, a Raticate burst through the bushes, baring his teeth fiercely as he prepared to strike. Bill stumbled backwards as his eyes widened in sheer horror.  
  
{This... This is just a misunderstanding!} Bill insisted as he made his way back to the road. {It was an accident! I don't want to fight!}  
  
The Raticate, however, proved how little this meant to him. He rushed forward, faster than Bill could react. In moments, the rat collided with the new Ralts in a Quick Attack, sending Bill flying backwards into a tree. He groaned as he slumped onto the forest floor.  
  
'I'm too slow to run away,' he thought. 'I need to attack. But... I don't know how!'  
  
While he was contemplating how to get out of that situation, the Raticate darted forward. He swung around at the last minute, slamming his scaly tail into Bill. The former human found himself skidding along the ground at the force of the Tail Whip. Fear overcame him, but he couldn't think of what to do.  
  
As Raticate prepared for his next strike, Bill stood up, quivering with each inch he rose. Instinct took over, and he focused his mind on creating a dreadful sound. A Growl escaped his throat, resonating through the peace of the forest. The Raticate backed away in slight intimidation, then shook it off. He had heard sounds far more fearsome and so disregarded Bill's attempt to drive him off. As a reprimand, however, the Raticate raced forward with his teeth bared.  
  
In seconds, Bill screamed as an incredible pain raced through his arm. The Raticate sunk his fangs into it, drawing blood as they made their way to the bone.  
  
A lone Raichu with a tuft of orange fur in her eyes appeared a distance away. Her ears perked up, and she turned to watch the battle between two wild Pokémon. She clearly had no interest in participating and no concern that a small creature was being tortured. To her, this was a fact of life.  
  
{Help... Help me!} Bill called out in a weak tone.  
  
The Raichu studied the Psychic type. She never saw anything like it before, but she could tell that its species couldn't have been noted for its strength. She glanced at the half-hidden face of the Pokémon, noticing him grinding his teeth as tears began to stream down his cheeks. With this, she made up her mind.  
  
Sparks flew from her cheeks as she dropped to all fours. Every muscle in her body tensed. Her fur stood on end. An aura of heat surrounded her, and the air around her became distorted.  
  
The Raticate finally noticed her. In his distraction, the rat let go of Bill, allowing him to collapse on the ground. The Normal type bared his blood-drenched teeth, challenging the newcomer. In response, the Raichu merely smirked as she gathered the last bit of energy she needed.  
  
Raichu let out a sharp cry as electricity pierced the air. The Thunder cracked the quiet, forest air like a whip and filled the area with a strange, metallic scent. Pale, yellow light filled the eyes of the Pokémon in the clearing, masking the strike. The Raticate had no time to dodge. The light filled his entire body. Electricity pulsed through his muscles and veins. He tried to scream, but electrocution robbed him of his voice. In moments, he slumped over on the ground as black smoke curled from his formerly tawny fur. The Rattata, completely scared by now, ran off at this sight.  
  
{Are you alright?} the Raichu yelled as she darted to Bill.  
  
Bill could make no response. He stared at the forest sideways. His breath came slowly and deeply. It was an odd feeling, but all of his senses were affected in some way. His vision was blurred, but the others... The others seemed maximized. He could taste the grit of dirt in his teeth. He could smell the metallic scent of electricity, the coppery aroma of the blood that covered him, and the damp, fungus-ridden stench of pure wilderness. Raichu's comforting voice and his own breathing seemed to boom in his ears. He felt the warmth and stickiness of a mix of bodily fluids (mainly his blood and Raticate's saliva) and the spongy solidity of the earth. Yet even with the warmth of blood, he still felt an odd coldness. It was then he knew that he was going into shock. He knew he was going to die.  
  
{Everything's going to be alright,} the Raichu assured him.  
  
Bill twitched as a response came to mind. _Well, that's a blatant lie._  
  
Vocally, he could only gurgle. And though he struggled not to, in a few moments, his eyelids grew heavy. He felt his body being lifted up and his soul trying to get away. He knew that this was the border between life and death. He was going to die a Pokémon. Yet he couldn't panic. He didn't have the energy to. Instead, he allowed himself to slip into the void of unconsciousness. 


	2. Thoughts

Tidbit #1: Cygnus the swan (aka the Northern Cross) is an actual constellation of the Northern Hemisphere, lying along the Milky Way during the summer. Also, there are actual meteor showers that bear the name Cygnid (mostly alpha-Cygnid and kappa-Cygnid), but there aren't any that are specifically called THE Cygnid Shower. Furthermore, no Cygnid meteor shower grants wishes (unless you believe in the whole "wishing on a shooting star" bit).  
  
Tidbit #2: Each important character you will meet in this story is named after a flower. Aside from Bill (His supposed full name, Bill McKenzie, refers to a type of clematis. In any case, the dubbers gave him the name, not me.), the other characters were given names whose meanings in the flower language hint at their personalities or histories. For example, you will meet a character called Tamarisk, a known thief. Her name stands for "crime" in the flower language. See if you can guess the meanings of the other characters' names as you learn a bit about them.  
  
------------  
  
[Chapter Two: Thoughts]  
  
It was cold. That Bill knew. He shivered and curled up, but even that didn't help.  
  
_So that's the first thought that crosses the minds of the recently departed,_ he mused. _It's cold._  
  
Slowly, he opened his eyes. He could tell that he wouldn't be going back to sleep anytime soon (if it in fact mattered to a disembodied spirit anyways). He found himself on a bed of leaves a few feet from the entrance to a cave. Rain came down in sheets outside, though Bill could barely see this in the dark of the night. Even so, he could feel the collective taps of the rain drops on the ground, and he could feel the cool breeze from the shower as it washed into the cave and tried to kill the fire in front of him.  
  
Gingerly, he pulled leaves from the bed using the arm opposite the one Raticate bit. He tossed these leaves into fire. As he watched the flames reach towards the ceiling of the cave, he sat up and tried to piece everything together in his mind.  
  
Bill knew the following things:  
  
One. None of this was a dream. He could tell because his bitten arm (which was at the moment wrapped in a bandage made of leaves and dried grass) was in pain, and the rest of his body merely ached from lying on a hard floor. He could also swear that dreams, in general, don't produce pain. They were only illusions. Byproducts of a hyperactive subconscious. Nothing in a dream could harm you physically. If it happened outside of a dream, then surely he would have awaken by then. He wasn't known for heavy sleeping, after all.  
  
Two. He wasn't dead. Surely, if this was the afterlife, he wouldn't feel pain.  
  
Three. He made a wish, and some bizarre creature took him literally. This was self-explanatory.  
  
Four. He had an offensive attack available, but all he could use at the moment was Growl. He could tell that he was using Growl against Raticate, but obviously, that wasn't much of a help. However, because he walked away from the battle alive, a part of him _knew_ that he _could_ use another move. The problem was that he didn't know how to _use_ it. Or what it _was_, for that matter.  
  
Five. If one could consider his first transformation a miracle, then going through a _second_ transformation (one back to his normal self) would probably require _another_ miracle. Bill couldn't think of any other logical way of regaining his human form.  
  
At that last idea, he shook his head. He tried to forget that last point and to convince himself that it wasn't true. He was terrified of that -- losing his human self forever and having his past life ripped out from under him, shredded to tiny pieces, and blown to the four winds. He didn't want that. He NEVER wanted that. It was worse than dying altogether. With putting on costumes and PRETENDING to be a Pokémon, he never felt that danger; he always had a guarantee that no matter what, he could always be brought back to the human world with the press of a button. In this new situation, he had nothing like that. No safety features that kept him from going over the edge. From fading completely into a Pokémon's persona with no way of coming back. _This_ is what scared him.  
  
He brought his knees to his chest and placed his chin on them. A shudder ran through him as he tried to push that thought out of his mind. In its place, a single question echoed within him. What next? He had the facts, but what could he do with them? What was he supposed to do from then on?  
  
Live like a Pokémon? No. Somehow, he knew that if he did that, he would wind up slipping over the edge. Think like a Pokémon, and not only would he become a Pokémon physically but also mentally. He would forget what he was. So that ruled that option out.  
  
Find a way to change back? This was the more appealing option, but he had no way of going about doing it. He couldn't use telepathic abilities (if the Ralts species were indeed gifted with that) because he had no idea how to use them. (And frankly, entering someone else's mind scared him anyways.) His new "hands" weren't designed for writing, and obviously, he wouldn't be able to say anything more than his species' name for awhile. Even if he _did_ find a method of communication, who would believe him? How could he persuade someone that deep inside, he's really a human and that he needed help to change back to his normal self?  
  
Besides, even if he _did_ get his point across, how in the world would _they_ be able to help him anyways?  
  
It dawned on Bill that even if he _did_ find someone to help him, most likely, they wouldn't be able to do anything for him. He wrapped his arms around his knees and stared into the fire, examining this idea from all sides.  
  
{Maybe... Maybe what I need to do is start from the beginning again,} he mumbled. {How did this happen to me?}  
  
He closed his eyes and tried to remember the night before. Something spoke to him in his mind. It told him that it was granting his wish. He remembered the pain, the attacks on his mind, the light, and the hands. What part of this could give him a clue to--  
  
His eyes shot open. Something came to mind. There was a Pokémon there. At least, he thought it was a Pokémon. It was in a point of light. What was it?  
  
Bill closed his eyes once more and went over absolutely everything he knew. It was a Psychic type because it was communicating with him telepathically. That ruled out a couple hundred possibilities. But there were still quite a few left. And there was also the possibility that it was an undiscovered Pokémon.  
  
He drew in a deep breath and held it for awhile. There had to be something he was missing. But what?  
  
{Hey there! You awake? Can't quite tell under that thingamajig on your head!} a voice shouted into the cave.  
  
Startled, Bill released his breath in a loud cry. His eyes shot open to see a Raichu walk into the cave with her arms filled with various berries. She dumped them in a larger pile a few feet behind Bill, after which she went deeper into the cave and dropped to all fours. Bill turned his head to watch her, only to be sprayed with water as she shook herself dry.  
  
{Sorry about that,} she said as she glanced over her shoulder at him.  
  
Bill hesitated before finally finding the words to state a reply. {It's... It's alright.}  
  
The Raichu plopped by the berry pile and grabbed two. In her left paw, she held a berry that seemed to be made of tiny, red orbs held together with a pale, hard core. She bit off the three stiff leaves coming from the broadest end of the berry and spit them out as she held the berry in her right hand to Bill. He took the offering and watched her wolf down what he knew to be a Razz Berry. She flinched slightly at the sour taste, yet she smiled and dove her hands into the pile for another.  
  
Bill's eyes drifted downward at the berry he held in his hands. It was bell-shaped and yellow, like a lemon, and flecked with orange spots. Its skin was smooth and cool to the touch, yet it felt thick, like a rind. A group of small, green leaves decorated the top, which he tentatively pulled off. It left a hollow, white hole which filled with what seemed to be a clear liquid. Cautiously, he brought the fruit to his lips and sucked on the opening, drawing the liquid onto his tongue. He recoiled slightly, tasting mostly how sour it was. Yet... It also seemed to be sweet.  
  
He glanced over at the Raichu, who had tossed yet another Razz Berry top to the side before working on a third berry. Somehow, in his eyes, this confirmed the fact that the berries were safe to eat. Still, he took caution as he sank his teeth through the bitter flesh of the fruit and into the dry parts.  
  
Apparently, the fruit was made of sections. The skin of it was hard and bitter. Not easy to get through unless one bit hard. The meat of it, however, was divided into several sections. The skin that created the boundaries between sections was both dry and spicy and seemed to snap at Bill's tongue. The pulp, however, was a sweet and sour tangerine taste that filled his nostrils with a tropical scent and his mouth with a citrus nectar.  
  
With this combination of flavors, his stomach demanded a share, and at that point, he remembered that he hadn't had a thing to eat since the evening before he made the wish. That was about a day, possibly more if he had been unconscious for longer than an afternoon.  
  
Before he realized it, he let his stomach control his actions. He couldn't help but devour the Sitrus Berry he had in his hands and go for another one. His mind became focused on the taste of the fruits, and nothing else seemed to register to him. Juices dripped down the pale fur on his face and hands, yet he barely noticed.  
  
{You've got a good appetite,} the Raichu commented.  
  
He looked up at her. She was leaning against the cave wall, forepaws behind her head and a smirk on her face. Nine bunches of Razz Berry leaves remained where she had sat moments before. Bill's eyes fell on the pile of Sitrus Leaves next to him. A quick count told him that he had already eaten eleven Sitrus Berries; the one he held would make twelve. He blushed in bashfulness.  
  
{I... I haven't had anything to eat for awhile,} he explained as he lowered his head in embarrassment.  
  
The Raichu shrugged. {It's okay. I know what it's like to be hungry. First day after I was let loose, I couldn't find anything to eat. When I found a bunch of berries, I ate a ton of 'em. Half the tree, I swear.}  
  
Bill smiled and nervously ate the rest of the berry, listening as the Raichu continued.  
  
{The name's Tamarisk, but most people call me Tama,} she told him. {My former master gave my name to me after he caught me trying to steal tamarinds out of his backpack.}  
  
{Aren't you ashamed to admit that?} Bill inquired.  
  
Tama shrugged again. {Why? Finders keepers. Law of the wild. My old trainer was stupid anyways. Most humans are.}  
  
The Ralts was understandably insulted by this comment, but he did his best not to show it. Instead, he waited patiently for Tama to speak.  
  
{But anyways!} Tama smiled, throwing the thought aside. {You'd better get some sleep. Dahlia wants to meet you tomorrow, and you'll need all the rest you can get.}  
  
{Dahlia?} Bill questioned.  
  
{You'll see,} she answered with a knowing smile.  
  
Bill blinked, then passed it off as something he didn't need to worry about yet. He _did_ feel a bit tired at the moment, so he wasn't in the mood for turning something over and trying to find something unsettling. Instead, he stretched out on his back and closed his eyes for awhile. Moments later, he opened them in realization. He sat up abruptly, and gazed over at Tama, who had curled up nearby.  
  
{Miss Tamarisk?} he addressed.  
  
{Tama,} she corrected.  
  
Bill sighed and smiled softly. He stared at the bandages wrapped around his arm, and he closed his eyes to remember the attack.  
  
At last, he said, {Tama... I forgot to tell you... Thank you... For saving my life _and_ for taking care of me.}  
  
{No problem.}  
  
Tama stopped. She wanted to address her guest, but something hit her. She turned her head to glance at Bill with an inquisitive expression.  
  
{What _is_ your name?} she asked.  
  
{Bill,} he answered quickly.  
  
He didn't allow himself to say much more. The fear that he would confuse the Raichu stopped him. Apparently, he was doing a good job of that anyways.  
  
{That's a weird name for a Pokémon,} Tama muttered bluntly. {No offense, Bill.}  
  
{None taken,} Bill responded as he allowed himself to fall back into the position he had been in moments before.  
  
There was another pause before Tama continued with the questioning.  
  
{So what _are_ you anyways?} she inquired.  
  
{Ralts,} her guest informed her. {I'm a Psychic type.}  
  
{Ralts? Haven't seen or heard anything like you before.}  
  
Bill frowned slightly. {That would be because Ralts usually live in the Hoenn region.}  
  
Tama's eyelids lowered halfway. {So, what are you doing here?}  
  
Bill chuckled at his own misfortune. {It's a long story.}  
  
{Really? I've got time. Tell it to me,} Tama urged.  
  
There was a brief break in conversation at this point. Tama turned her gaze away from Bill, but her ears were still waiting for him.  
  
{Good night, Tama,} Bill finally murmured as he turned over.  
  
Tama sat up and gave him a perplexed look.  
  
{I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours,} she offered.  
  
Minutes passed before she realized that Bill had fallen asleep.  
  
---  
  
For awhile, Bill felt detached from his body. He floated in a void and became nothing at all. He was without a form, a thought, or a focus. He was everywhere and nowhere at all. He _was_ the darkness, the infinity. The thought of being non-existent alarmed him slightly, but he was far too numb to really grasp the thought of why. So, he just floated.  
  
Of course, this didn't last too long after he felt a hot, searing pain rush through his body.  
  
His eyes shot open, as did his mouth. He couldn't make a sound as the electricity continued to pulse through his veins. His back arched until the attack was over. He could tell that the attack wasn't that strong, but it served its purpose of both jarring him awake _and_ scaring the living crap out of him. He shot a glare at Tama, who was innocently picking out berries from the pile.  
  
{Morning, sleepyhead!} she exclaimed as she offered a Sitrus Berry to Bill.  
  
He frowned as he sat up.  
  
{What on earth was _that_ for!?} he demanded.  
  
Tama pulled a white berry with red stripes from the pile. It looked somewhat like a genie's bottle or a bottle of perfume, complete with a "cap" of brown at the end of the long stem. Tama bit off this brown cap and spit it off to the side before she decided to answer Bill's question.  
  
{That's how Raichu _always_ wake up their young,} she told him. {Builds endurance.}  
  
Bill narrowed his eyes at Tama. He had studied Raichu a bit in the past, just enough to know that this statement wasn't true. In fact, Pichu usually woke their Raichu parents up with their cries for food. When they were old enough to find food on their own, Pichu (or Pikachu) were to leave the nest or risk being killed and eaten by their mother.  
  
{What are you talking about?} Bill inquired. {I've never heard Raichu--}  
  
At this point, Tama stuffed the Sitrus Berry into Bill's open mouth.  
  
{Hurry up and eat. We don't want to keep Dahlia waiting,} she said.  
  
She polished off three Figy Berries without looking at Bill. Apparently, the latter had decided to drop the subject, allowing himself to devote his attention to breakfast. For a long while, the two remained in somewhat awkward silence until at last, Tama finished eating and grabbed Bill's wrapped arm. He nearly choked in surprise but managed to instead swallow the bit of Sitrus in his mouth and drop the rest on the cave floor. He gazed with wide eyes at Tama, who was busy unwrapping his arm.  
  
{You know, you were really lucky yesterday,} she commented. {Any longer, and that Raticate would have literally bitten your arm off. But nothing to worry about. I put some herbs on your arm, so it should be healing nicely.}  
  
She took off a few leaves to reveal rough, crimson scabs running along Bill's arm. He winced at the sight of them, remembering the day before. Beyond that, he was both fascinated and repelled. Fascinated because he had learned just how fast Pokémon healed (even with the aid of herbs); repelled because... Well, he couldn't help but get faint at the memory of how much blood sprang from those wounds.  
  
{Yep. It's good,} Tama muttered to herself as she took off the rest of the leaves.  
  
{What sort of herb did you put on my arm?} Bill asked quietly.  
  
Tama was obviously preoccupied as she let go of Bill and began walking out of the cave.  
  
{Sitrus leaves,} she answered. {But I used crushed Oran Berries mixed with a little water on the wounds themselves. Would have hurt like none other if you were awake.}  
  
Bill was obviously impressed. {How do you know so much about herbal medication?}  
  
Tama shrugged. {I don't. Dahlia taught me a few things.} She turned her head back to him when she reached the cave opening. {Are you coming?}  
  
The Ralts nodded and followed.  
  
---  
  
For about an hour, Bill said nothing. He kept his eyes open as he gazed around at the peaceful setting of the forest. Armies of trees surrounded the two of them, shielding everything below with their thick canopy of branches and green leaves. The summer sun poked through here and there, casting beams of light onto the forest floor far below. The floor itself was made of soft, dark, moist soil that pressed downward with each step and clung to the bottom of the feet. On top of that, a blanket of dead leaves covered much of the ground that wasn't occupied with plant life. Fungus, most of which Bill could recognize as poisonous, of all sorts of colors grew in patches all of the place. However, most of the area that wasn't covered with the trees' sprawling roots was covered with green. Plants of all sorts grew everywhere, from bushes to flowers to poison ivy. The forest was alive with the colors these plants gave it.  
  
Every so often, a Pokémon would suddenly appear in the middle of the green beauty. Beedrill were busy pollinating flowers. Pidgey were scouring the ground in search of something to use to repair their nests after the night's storm. Bellsprout snapped at unsuspecting flies, revealing their camouflaged selves among the fauna in an effort to get a meal. All of it seemed so intriguing.  
  
Bill couldn't help but smile in excitement. There he was, surrounded by the wilderness. He was sensing everything a wild Pokémon could. He could smell the earth, hear the Pokémon, see the wild of the woods, taste the dirt, and feel the growth and decay of the forest. But most of all, he sensed something. A pure, untamed emotion sinking into his skin and burrowing its way into his heart. It was the determination to survive. That feeling that one could never get unless they were alone in the middle of nowhere. It thrilled him.  
  
At last, he shook his head. One thought kept nagging him.  
  
{Tama, where are we going?} he asked.  
  
He continued to walk forward for a few minutes, waiting for her answer. He never heard one from her.  
  
{Tama?} he addressed.  
  
He finally turned his head in her direction... Only to find out that she was gone. He had been alone for quite some time, and he didn't even know it. Fear grew inside him.  
  
{Tama?}  
  
He looked around desperately, trying to find a sign of his companion or a way back to the cave. He was lost, alone, and surrounded by Pokémon that could easily rip him to shreds. Suddenly, the forest didn't seem quite so beautiful. Or so big. It seemed almost as if all of it was closing in on him.  
  
Bill couldn't help whimpering as he stepped backwards. His thoughts returned to the day before. His blood ran cold as he remembered the Raticate. And he knew that there was much worse out there.  
  
{Tama!} he called, hoping she would respond.  
  
He didn't get an answer from her, but he got a response from the forest in the form of a blue and white blur shooting across his line of sight. He yelped and stumbled backwards in surprise. His eyes scanned his surroundings in terror as a cold sweat began to coat his white fur. He trembled as he sensed something malicious nearby.  
  
Suddenly, leaves rustled to his right. His head slowly turned to look at a bush some distance away.  
  
That's when a Pokémon suddenly leaped from it and landed a few inches from Bill. It smashed its fist into the ground, causing Bill to stagger backwards a few steps and fall into a sitting position. The Pokémon, meanwhile, jumped back to just in front of the bush as a smile grew across its face.  
  
It took awhile for Bill to recognize this Pokémon. It, too, was a Hoenn Pokémon, one he knew from reports to be called "Medicham." Yet it was different from the images he had seen of it. Its slim body and lanky arms were a paler white than a regular Medicham's. Its bulky legs and tiny feet as well as the three-pointed cap on its head were light blue, rather than a salmon red. Its oval-shaped face bore creases that showed its age.  
  
Its fish lips twisted up into a sadistic smile as it drew its large hands close to one another. A dark swirl appeared between them, which quickly grew into a black ball surrounded with a purple aura. As it expanded, Bill's eyes widened in fright. He recognized the attack immediately and slowly pulled himself backwards to get away. He knew that the ball would do serious damage to him if it so much as grazed him.  
  
His back touched something rough and hard. He glanced over his shoulder to see the trunk of a tree, preventing him from continuing backwards. Bill shook as he looked back at the Medicham and the ball of darkness, the latter of which was currently the size of a basketball.  
  
{Wait! Please!} Bill begged. {Don't!}  
  
The Medicham ignored him and threw the ball at Bill. The Ralts covered his head with his small arms, clenched his teeth, and shut his eyes tightly. He knew it would all be over in a matter of seconds.  
  
The Shadow Ball, however, sailed far above him and smashed into the tree trunk, causing bark and splinters to rain down on him. Startled, Bill screamed as a blue aura surrounded him. A wave of unseen energy rushed from his body and out in all directions, ripping fungus and plants clean out of the ground and cleaning the earth of leaves. The Medicham, who hadn't expected this, was shoved backwards at the attack. It wasn't a strong attack, but the force still surprised it. A stunned cry escaped its throat as it was knocked into the bush behind it.  
  
At this, Bill cautiously opened his eyes and raised his head slightly. Then, he dropped his arms and stared in astonishment at the Medicham. His opponent, meanwhile, burst into laughter.  
  
{You, young one, are far from being a good warrior,} it (or, rather, he) remarked in a vaguely Chinese accent. {You allow yourself to be caught off guard by your opponent, you do not know how to properly defend yourself, and you use your skills as a Psychic Pokémon as if you are afraid of them.}  
  
{I'm not used to fighting,} Bill hissed, somewhat insulted by the Medicham's comments.  
  
The Medicham let another loud laugh escape his throat. {Ah, yes! You are just as much the strange creature Tamarisk described you as!}  
  
Bill blinked. {How do you know Tama?}  
  
{Because he's a friend of mine,} Tama responded as she emerged from behind a tree near the Medicham. {Sorry about leaving you alone, Bill, but I know how much Dahlia likes to scare the complete crap out of his new students.}  
  
Bill stood up quickly as he looked over the Medicham. {_You're_ Dahlia!?}  
  
The Medicham chuckled and slid into a cross-legged sitting position on the ground. {Yes, young one. My name is Dahlia, and I will be your teacher for the next few months.}  
  
{Teacher?} Bill asked, throwing a perplexed glance at Tama.  
  
{Uh... Yeah,} Tama said. {I kinda thought you might need help after how well you did against that Raticate. I figured Dahlia's the best Pokémon to ask because he pretty much knows everything anyways.}  
  
{Correction, Tamarisk,} Dahlia stated. {The sea may be vast and elderly, but it does not know the things the young streams learn from the mountain snow.}  
  
Tama rubbed the back of her head and shot a somewhat embarrassed smile at Bill. {Uh... Yeah. You're also gonna have to deal with stuff like that.}  
  
Bill merely blinked, unable to find the words to say. The thought that the both of them were crazy crossed his mind, but he didn't dare to vocalize that.  
  
{We will start with the introduction,} Dahlia announced. {The key to fighting is having a clear mind at all times. With a clear mind, you will find yourself able to focus on the task at hand, and you will be able to sense when the enemy is coming. Sit down with your legs crossed like mine.}  
  
Bill wondered where this was going, but he still obeyed, though he had some difficulty taking up the proper position.  
  
{Close your eyes and concentrate,} Dahlia instructed as his eyelids lowered. {You must clear your mind of all idle thoughts.}  
  
The Ralts followed the Medicham's instructions, closing his eyes and attempting to grasp the blackness behind them.  
  
{Breath deeply through your nose,} Dahlia continued. {Exhale slowly through your mouth.}  
  
Bill slowly filled his lungs. He held his breath for a few moments, then released it as Dahlia instructed. He continued this for awhile, finding the action relaxing. He was at peace, deep in the forest, listening to the wilderness: the bird Pokémon chirping in the canopy, the song of the wind played between the trees, the gentle rustle of leaves...  
  
_Thwack!_  
  
Bill's eyes shot open as something came crashing down on his head. His arms shot out to his sides as he bent forward. Fuzzy spots appeared in his field of vision, as did Dahlia's legs. The Medicham, who was at the moment wielding a rather large stick, stepped from Bill's side and looked down upon his pupil. Somewhere further away, Tama's raucous laughter pierced the silence of the forest.  
  
{What the...?} Bill closed one eye and rubbed his head gently. {What was that for!?}  
  
{If you had not allowed your mind to wander, you would have sensed my presence, young grasshopper,} Dahlia chided.  
  
At this point, Bill knew that it was going to be a _long_ "few months"... 


End file.
